great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
Urumi Kanzaki
She is the star pupil of the Holy Forest Acdamy while belonging to the famigerated class 3-4. May seem like a child that is happy, however is mischievous and sort of spoiled. She can cause pranks and gets away with it regardless, exception for Onizuka... sometimes. A special child with an IQ above 200. Once she gets mad she will leave nothing but a trail of tears for the victims. Appearance Urumi is a pale-skinned blonde haired girl. She has long hair, a delicate face, a thin build, average-sized breasts and curved hips. Urumi has hetrochromia, an eye condition in which the two irises are different colors. Her left eye is brown and her right eye is blue. She is commonly seen dressed in a yellow sweater-vest, a white button-down shirt ( worn under the sweater-vest ), a blue miniskirt, white loose-fitting socks and brown laceless shoes. History Urumi jealously hides the secret that involves her origins; the very same secret partly the root of her dangerous behavior. When she was still very young she was revealed the fact that she is the product of her mother been fertilized by a scientist test-tube sperm, revealing the fact she has no actual father on whom she can rely. Already in elementary school Urumi's genius was starting to appear, this was showed by the fact that she found lessons extremely boring due to the fact that the level of difficulty was far too low due to her special capacities. Eventually her teacher, Ms. Fujimori noticed this and decided to invite Urumi to her house every day after school so that she would be able of teaching subjects whose level would have satisfied Urumi's vast intellect. However, Urumi was learning excessively fast even for Ms. Fujimori and soon she reached college level subjects. Unfortunately, their level of difficulty was so high that Ms Fujimori ultimately found out that she was unable of helping Urumi any further, leading her to understand that Urumi had outgrown her intellect. Following these facts Ms Fujimori decided to stop seeing Urumi after school, as she could'nt not bare the fact that she was not able of answering her questions, until she finally snapped. While Urumi was trying to correct a mistake that her beloved teacher committed during a lesson in school Ms. Fujjimori snapped and revealed to the all class Urumi's secret. Since then Urumi stopped smiling or faked them (as kikuchii noted) having lost her trust in teachers. However when she met Onizuka, he made her realize and admit to herself that the reason why she started hating Ms Fujimory and all of the teachers was due to the fact that when she "lost" her primary school teacher she even lost her only loving place she could go back to as well as her surrogate mother, Ms Fujimori. Personality Considered as a child prodigy due to her IQ being superior to 200, Urumi is regarded as the star of the school and therefore has the full protection of the vice-principal. Being very smart Urumi is able of speaking up to five different languages; however, she seems to prefer using French whenever she is seriously annoyed. Was there need Urumi has proven that she will readily set up bombs and even take away her life, making her a bit unstable. Urumi is initially depicted as a sociopath. She presents herself as a cheerful, energetic child prodigy but is emotionless on the inside and thus sees no problem with manipulating others, particularly Onizuka, with phony ( but convincing ) crying acts as well as her sex appeal. At first this is a mystery, as noted by her classmate Murai, who said that she was always like that for as long as he's known her. Her other classmate, Kikuchi, noted that she has a troubled history but did not go into detail and simply warned Onizuka not to take her lightly. Urumi had actually not attended school for quite some time and did not appear until recently. Miyabi had asked her to return to drive Onizuka out of the school. She is apparently a childhood friend of Miyabi and seems to be loyal to Miyabi in particular, as opposed to Miyabi's clique as a whole. Urumi's methods of classroom terrorism are the following. She likes to ask her teachers extremely difficult questions, knowing that they are not able to answer correctly. She does this because she likes making them look foolish in front of the class. Also, she uses her knowledge of chemistry to make all kinds of explosives. When she does'nt feel like doing this, she simply uses her wealth to purchase dynamite. Both techniques she uses when she is angry. It should also be noted, as seen in Onizuka's case, that she likes to flirt with her male teachers, convince them that she is into bondage and then frame them, making it look like they were trying to rape her. After getting to know him, Urumi starts to genuinely like Onizuka. Despite the fact that he is not wealthy or sophisticated like her, she likes him because she realizes that he would do anything for his students. However, she tests to see if this is an act by going out to dinner with him and then causing as much mischief as she can. By the end of it, Urumi is standing on the ledge of a tall building explaining to Onizuka that sometimes she considers throwing her life away and committing suicide. Onizuka cheers her up but accidently bumps into her and causes her to fall. Urumi pretends to be dead and allows Onizuka to almost bury her before scaring him and then revealing that she is just fine. Being a natural manipulator, Urumi blackmails Onizuka, forcing him to become her " magical genie of the lamp " in exchange for keeping quiet about the incident. Urumi then proceeds to finally enjoying school, using Onizuka to explore Tokyo and eat at expensive restaurants. After encountering her 1st Grade teacher, Ms. Fujimori , while having fun with Onizuka, it is revealed why Urumi hates teachers so much. When she was in first grade, Urumi was actually a very sweet girl. However, she was lonely because her classmates thought she was a freak for being so smart for her age. Ms. Fujimori had taken an interest in her and became very close with her. Urumi would come over to her apartment each afternoon and Ms. Fujimori would tutor her in college level work. Urumi saw her as a surrogate mother, seeing as her actual mother was always busy at work. Urumi later opened up to Ms. Fujimori and told her that she is actually a test tube child born from her mother's egg and the sperm of a brilliant American scientist. However, this friendship was not to last. Eventually, Ms. Fujimori grew jealous of Urumi's intellect and revealed her secret to the class because Urumi corrected her during a history lesson. As a result, Urumi planted a bomb in the elementary building and blew it up. It was later rebuilt and re-opened. After being taught a " lesson " by Onizuka, Urumi changes for the better. She stops faking her feelings and becomes more honest. Also, she stops terrorizing her teachers. Finally, she switches loyalty from Miyabi to Onizuka. Now having feelings for Onizuka, Urumi becomes a tsundere. She is kind and affectionate towards him but will ruthlessly beat him whenever she sees him flirting with other girls. Though it should be noted that Urumi has had some doubts as to whether her feelings for Onizuka will go anywhere, seeing as he is an adult and she is a minor as well as the fact that he is a pervert and just likes to flirt with cute girls. At one point, Urumi had wanted to committ suicide believing that she was'nt a good enough girl for Onizuka. However it should be noted that Urumi cites to Onizuka how much she will develop and the fact she won't be a minor forever. Relationships Onizuka Eikichi Eikichi is her homeroom teacher, she first starts manipulating him and using him as a "slave" due to her game; but she will later find in Onizuka a funny hobby to spend time with. She later will become one of his biggest allies and thanks to her smart I.Q. will know how to help him in various times. Also she has developed a crush on him. Aizawa Miyabi Back in primary school her and Aizawa used to be very tight friends. Friends After she meets Onizuka she starts developing more friendships within the class. Family Having no actual father all what she's left with is her mother. She and her mom have a very complicated relationship. Her mother is a wealthy stock broker. She is always busy and for as long as Urumi can remember she has never really looked after her, always having a nanny to see to her. Now that Urumi is older, she spends most of her time at home by herself, as her mom never has time to spend with her. At first glance, it seems as though the only reason Urumi's mom had her was so that Urumi could go to a good university, get a high-paying job and be able to care for her when she is elderly. However, deep down, she really cares for Urumi, having become a stock broker in the first place in order to be able to provide for her. 5th grade teacher Kanzaki's teacher who tutored her advanced things. It's because of her Kanzaki is a prankster. Peculiarities *Gundam Otaku are the only people that Urumi despises who have not caused any harm to her. Quotes *"It's not his fault. He is a teacher.... Technically." *"Let go of me! If he goes, I go!"